Forges Gizmos are evil!!
by Invader Kat
Summary: Toad gets his hands of an age-altering machine. Kurt is the unsuspecting guinea pig and turns into a hyper toddler.


By Invader Kat

****

**Forges Gizmos are Evil!**

****

This is set in season one where Mystique is still there and no new mutants have joined yet. It just makes it so much easier.

Down at the brother hood house Fred was looking around for Todd, seeing Lance. "Hey Lance, you seen Todd anywhere? We were going to crash a liquor store." Said Fred looking under the TV guide. "Erm, he said something about finding another one of Forges machines. I think he's over a Forges place getting it now." Said Lance raising an eyebrow at Fred. "Oh, ok. What do you think this machine does?" asked Fred taking a slice of pizza from under a chair and chewing it. "Erm, blast buildings, make time portals…I dunno what that crazed guy does!" said Lance walking out the room.

"I'm back, yo!" said Todd grinning as he jumped through the open window. "Oh, good. You want to go crash stuff now?" asked Fred getting up from the partly crushed couch. "Nah, I wanna see what this baby can do." Said Todd still grinning and aiming it at Fred "I just need to test it on someone yo, ". Fred started moving slowly closer as Todd aimed it at him "No way, I don't want to be a caterpillar…well…not just yet." Said Fred sheepishly as he tossed the blaster-thing out of Todd's hands.

"Fine," huffed Todd. "Ill see if anyone else will. Todd hopped upstairs to see Lance getting down a toy piggy from a hole in the ceiling, Todd aiming the blasty-thing at him. Lance turned around to see Todd ready to fire, "What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Lance angrily. "I'm testing out this thing," said Todd holding it up "and I want you to be the guinea pig." He said evilly. "Fuck off you demented frog," said Lance super-annoyed as he avalanched the hole and half a ton of plaster fell on his head.

Todd slumped and hopped out the room. There was no point looking for Pietro, he was way to quick. Todd sat down and started fiddling with the buttons, punching in numbers in the living room. Meanwhile at the X Mansion Kurt was getting really annoyed because he couldn't find Jean's diary that he'd stolen from her two weeks ago and now she was on a rampage. "Oh god," said Kurt fearfully and he chucked out a toy cow, sunglasses and a shoe out of his wardrobe. Kitty who had been over-hearing this walked in. "You know Kurt, I think I like lent it to Lance." Said Kitty who stopped smiling, as Kurt turned round. "Vhy the hell has he got it!?" shouted Kurt. "Because when he was over last week you left her diary by the pool. I gave it to him thinking it was like his maths book." Said Kitty slowly backing away. "Fine," huffed Kurt "I'm going to get it back." He bamfed out the room and to the brother-hoods doorstep.

There was a very violent knock at the door. Todd looked outside to see Kurt standing there. It was a perfect chance to try out the blaster he had taken from Forge. Todd hopped up to the door and opened it , "Yeah, what do you want, yo?" asked Todd. "Is Lance in? He owes me something…" said Kurt his voice trailing off and looking around their place. "Fine, I'll go get him." Said Todd hopping into the living room to get the blasty thing. He got it and hopped back into the hall, Kurt not paying much attention. He turned on the gizmo and it started whirring and he pressed a few things then pressed five. The machine started to shake a little, Kurt looking at it his eyes wide. He thought this was all just some lame trick but when a bright white light shot out of the machine aiming straight at him he had his doubts. (why he doesn't teleport here I don't know). By now there was a small audience with Fred and Lance watching.

The light made a faint outline around him and with another large flash of light the machine's whirring died down; the light faded leaving the end result. Todd looked down at Kurt. He had been downsized to a five year old! Lance and Fred stared in disbelief there mouths open. Todd however was grinning like hell and doing a small dance "Oh my god, that thing is so cool!" Mystique walked down the stairs half asleep and in her pyjamas to get some aspirin and saw the three of them looking at something. She didn't care as she was to tired from trying to plot evil schemes last night but failed. Mystique plodded into the kitchen breaking off a cupboard door as she took out the aspirin. "Their probley looking at a bug or something…" said Mystique to herself as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked into the hallway again.

"Ok," said Mystique raising an eyebrow "what are you all staring at? A bug?". "Nah, this is way better than a bug!" said Todd excitedly "Ok, so what I did was go into Forges bedroom, get his blasty-thingy and zap Kurt with it!" he said grinning. Mystiques eyes which were drooping opened her eyebrow twitched "And what did the 'blasty-thing' do?" asked Mystique not sure if she even wanted to find out. "I think it alters there age or something…" said Lance taking it out of Todd's hands and looking at it. Kurt stood there looking up at them all talk and getting bored. He uttered a child-ish squeal and ran into the back garden.

Mystique who hadn't seen Kurt yet wondered what the squeal was but shrugged her shoulders thinking 'Why, why did I ever let four insane kids into my house!?.' "Oh great, Kurt's run off," said Fred walking after him into the garden. "Yeah, so what were you saying about Kurt and the whole age thing?" asked Mystique. "Well, when Todd zapped Kurt with the gun thing he turned into a toddler." Said Lance who then followed Fred into the back garden Todd hopping behind.

Mystique stood still for a while letting herself absorb this information and an evil plot came into her head. She walked outside into the garden to see Kurt climbing over the garden fence. "Oh Lord, its kiddie Kurt all over again." She groaned and thought of all the flash-backs. There was a picture in her mind of Kurt sitting up in a tree and her trying to get him down but every time she moved Kurt threw an acorn which hit her mostly on the head. She shuddered and went back to reality. There was a slam of the front door as Pietro arrived back from scaring kids at the daycare.    

**Writers Note: **Ok, this is just the first chapter. Until I get some reviews there isn't going to be a second chapter. I know that Todd isn't being himself and its not funny (I'm fixing that in the second chapter) but this is my first fanfic that I've written in ages so nyah. I don't care if you flame because the 1st chapter does sound lame.


End file.
